A position sensor can detect the presence and location of a touch by a finger or by an object, such as a stylus, within an area of an external interface of the position sensor. In a touch sensitive display application, the position sensor enables, in some circumstances, direct interaction with information displayed on the screen, rather than indirectly via a mouse or touchpad. Position sensors can be attached to or provided as part of devices with a display. Examples of devices with displays include, but are not limited to, computers, personal digital assistants, satellite navigation devices, mobile telephones, portable media players, portable game consoles, public information kiosks, and point of sale systems. Position sensors have also been used as control panels on various appliances.
There are a number of different types of position sensors. Examples include, but are not limited to resistive touch screens, surface acoustic wave touch screens, capacitive touch screens, and the like. A capacitive touch screen, for example, may include an insulator coated with a transparent conductor in a particular pattern. When an object, such as a finger or a stylus, touches the surface of the screen there may be a change in capacitance. This change in capacitance may be sent to a controller for processing to determine where the touch occurred on the touch screen.
In a mutual capacitance configuration, for example, an array of conductive drive electrodes or lines and conductive sense electrodes or lines can be used to form a touch screen having capacitive nodes. A node may be formed where a drive electrode and a sense electrode overlap. The electrodes may be separated by an insulator to avoid electrical contact. The sense electrodes may be capacitively coupled with the drive electrodes at the nodes. A pulsed or alternating voltage applied on a drive electrode may therefore induce a charge on the sense electrodes that overlap with the drive electrode. The amount of induced charge may be susceptible to external influence, such as from the proximity of a nearby finger. When an object touches the surface of the screen, the capacitance change at each node on the grid can be measured to determine the position of the touch.
While clear conductors such as ITO may be used for electrodes, opaque metal electrodes also may be used. The opaque metal electrodes may be made of a conductive mesh of thin conductors, which may be of copper, silver or other conductive materials. The thin conductors may be made very thin as to be substantially invisible to the naked eye.